And She
by Mello Evans
Summary: Será que um dia ela acordou e decidiu deixá-lo torto das idéias?


**Título**: And She

**Autor: **Mello Evans

**BetaReader: **Lady Murder

**Ship:** Matt/Linda

**Gênero:** Romance/ Shota/ Fluffy

Presente para **Reece River**, amor estou te dando esse presente que você queria há muito tempo atrás, lembra? Isso é um pequeno agradecimento por _Questões_ _Existenciais_.

**Classificação:** K

**Disclaimer:** Death Note® Tsugumi Ohba.

* * *

Matt andava pelos corredores e sempre a avistava sorrindo com as amigas em meio aos seus belos desenhos. Ela ofuscava todos ao seu redor. Não que ele _pudesse_ ou _quisesse_ fugir daquela visão, mas era algo inevitável. Ele não tinha escolhas. Era como um imã o puxando e lhe tragando como um mero meteoro sem órbita.

_Será que um dia _ela _acordou e decidiu deixá-lo torto das idéias?_

_Ela_ era _**linda**_ naqueles seus vestidos coloridos, seus sorrisos sinceros e angelicais. Era o sol, em meio à noite e o breu que era a vida do ruivo, e isso chegava a ser insuportável. Porque _ela_ tinha que ser assim? _Tão linda?_ _Ela_ sugava todo o negrume de sua alma e era capaz de construir castelos com sua luz nos sorrisos de Matt às vezes nada sinceros, apenas automáticos. _Ela_ era aquela estrela mais brilhante, aquela que fazia artes e ria descaradamente da sua cara por ser tão bobo, mas ela brilhava pra ele e _somente_ para ele.

Ele passaria eras apenas olhando o balançar daqueles cabelos ao vento, o brilho de seus olhos chocolate, as suas mãos quando gesticulava mais do que deveria, seus lábios sempre tão vermelhinhos como morango. Matt queria se perder naquele emaranhado de cores vivas e não teria medo de se furar em nenhuma de suas cinco pontas, pois ele sabia que _ela_ era acalento, uma canção de ninar cantada à noite em vista para aquelas constelações que nunca ofuscariam o brilho que emanava daquela menina, era tão aconchegante quanto aquelas suas bochechas rosadas. Era engraçado como ele se sentia perdido toda vez que _ela_ se aproximava e lhe dava um estalinho em seus lábios. Nem Mello em toda aquela sua prepotência tinha tal poder que _ela_ possuía naturalmente, ou talvez tivesse algo escondido no florido de seus vestidos infantis. Ele tinha até certo receio de olhá-la, talvez porque _ela_ parecia saber de tudo em sua inocência pura.

E eles eram _tão_ diferentes...

Mas ele adorava e até esboçava o seu sorriso mais maroto quando a enlaçava pela cintura com seus braços, vendo-a embaraçada por alguns segundos. Adorava tragar aquela estrela em seu buraco negro.

Mas _ela_ não tinha medo, o conhecia e era naquele mar de cabelos vermelhos que estava o seu paraíso. Seu empíreo _particular_.

Era tão bom sentir aquele cheiro familiar daquele pescoço fino e se perder em sentimentos que só _ela_ para fazê-lo conhecer. Nem café, nem armas, nem nicotina, nem nada do que ele costumasse fazer ou se viciar chegava aos pés _dela_.

_Mas _ela_ era uma estrela cadente_.

E estrelas cadentes somem para, não se sabe quando, aparecer novamente. E era disso que ele tinha medo. Queria se poupar de uma futura saudade, mas isso era quase impossível. Então ele aproveitaria o momento, provando o toque imaturo de suas bocas, sentindo o entrelaçar de seus dedos em um encaixar perfeito até que _ela_ sumisse novamente.

E quando isso acontecesse, ele faria um pedido para que _ela_ retornasse.

_E ela_ retornaria.

**Fim**.

* * *

**N/A:**

Nossa, eu fiz um Het fluffy em DN? O.o #se morre#

Quem me conhece pode perguntar: "–Mells, o que é isso? Você e a Noah não tem aversão a quase todas as personagens femininas de DN?" Aí eu respondo. "–Mas o Reece pediu. Então..." E também eu achei a cara de uma amiga aqui do ff, mas infelizmente ela não é desse fandom.

Na realidade eu estou muito com o tema estrelas na minha cabeça então teremos outra, só que yaoi com ênfase no Tanabata Matsuri, mas acho que será pinhão, ou seja, nada de Death Note :**3 **

E Noah, não fique com raiva, não me mate pq eu fiz uma fic da Linda com o seu amado Matt, sorry. Mas pense pelo lado positivo eu não a coloquei com o amor de sua vida... han? O BB é só seu!

Então é isso crianças... **Reviews**!


End file.
